


A Good Night

by stileskolpath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Snarky Stiles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileskolpath/pseuds/stileskolpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is unwittingly attacked by a young vampire, who is part of a strong coven. Fun ensues in somewhat angsty ways. Happy ending, though :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night

The pack of vampires, yes, vampires, backed away slowly. Where just moments before stood the relatively hapless human who had been trying to foil their plan to turn Lydia, a new figure had appeared. It was probably the best word for it. Rather, he sort of pounced into the fray.

The figure crouched down, and barred his teeth at the vampires. His red eyes shone crimson, a terrifying sight against the moonlit sky. Then he roared. No, seriously, he roared. The usual angry growl that emanated from a provoked Derek Hale was nothing compared to this. This was full-on, demonic werewolf shit. He shifted his eyes back and forth between each of the three vampires that was standing there. Each was eyeing the others and the alpha carefully, as if unsure what their next move should be.

The roar settled back into a growl, punctuated with each breath the werewolf took. Stiles cleared his throat.

"So, yeah, probably not the best idea to mess with me." He looked positively nonchalant as he said it. It took all his power not to smirk at the three obviously-terrified vampires.

"So what?" The youngest vampire of the bunch said through sharp teeth. “One werewolf against the three of us? He can only buy you a head start." Derek growled at that. Stiles willed the werewolf to be cool.

Then the older one spoke. “Hush, Joral. He is an alpha," she hissed. She was clearly not without sense. “You cannot hope to beat him in a fight."

"You’re damn right he is." Stiles leaned on the grave stone, really trying to pull off the whole too-cool-for-vampire-school look. It was working, as far as he was concerned.

The youngest one, Joral, spoke again, hissing his words through a snarl, “it is no matter. You can’t be with him all the time. He won’t be around to save you when we come back, and we will, rest assured."

Stiles scraped some dirt from underneath his fingernails absentmindedly and chuckled. “See, the thing is, he is also my mate."

The surprised looks that the vampires tried to hide from Stiles and Derek were worth the entire escapade.

Stiles continued. “So, yeah, not really a problem for us."

The eldest one spoke again. “My apologies, Lupus Maritus." She gave a slight bow. “I beg your pardon for Joral, here. He made a grave mistake by attacking your pack. We shall depart immediately, and ask only for a small favor. May we be granted passage through your territory to expedite our departure?" She spoke with formality, addressing Stiles instead of Derek. As alpha-by-proxy, he was afforded the same rights in supernatural circles that Derek was, apparently, but it still felt odd when things were levied onto him that he knew Derek had better knowledge of. So he gestured towards Derek, who, while still wolfed-out, was slightly less on-edge than before.

"No," he growled. “Go around." The vampires considered it and looked back at Stiles.

"What he said." Stiles half-shrugged. The three gave a curt bow and strode back into the forest. The youngest chanced a glance back, only to find Derek’s red eyes staring right at him. He quickly turned around to join the others.

Stiles hopped off of the gravestone and put his arm over Derek’s shoulders. “Well, Sourwolf, I think that went better than expected." He gave Derek a quick nip on his neck, as the alpha shook himself back into his human form. 

"Regardless, you shouldn’t have come alone." Derek scowled. But Stiles liked it. He always had.

"Aww, but then it wouldn’t have been as fun to watch you jump out of the trees and crouch in front of me all protective-like," Stiles cooed facetiously.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Still, it was an unnecessary risk."

Stiles let Derek’s seriousness wash over him as he interlaced his fingers with the werewolf’s. He planted a quick kiss on Derek’s cheek, signifying that he understood, but he would keep doing whatever the hell he felt like. It earned him a growl from the alpha.

"I will be more careful next time."

Derek looked at him incredulously. "Next time? You think there will be a next time? No. The next time the pack deals with a rogue vampire coven, or anything, I will draw a circle of mountain ash around the whole goddamn apartment and post Erica there to keep you in it."

Stiles knew he was being serious, but the edge had gone from his voice. He knew that Derek knew that he could take care of himself. So logically, he antagonized the poor alpha, and wrapped his other arm through Derek’s, patting it condescendingly.

"Oh, dude, you think you are the only one that gets to go out and have fun on the full moon?" The question was rhetorical, but Stiles couldn’t suppress a smile as they walked, Derek scowling to the side of Stiles’ head as they went.

So Stiles looked over at the werewolf, and kissed the stupid scowling mouth. It threatened to loosen under the pressure of Stiles’ lips, as they worried at Derek’s upper. Then it broke, and Derek returned the kiss. Stiles pulled back, pink with barely-contained glee. Derek fought to keep down a smile.

"You’re an idiot," he chided, pulling Stiles closer.

"Whatever, you love me…" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Sourwolf." Derek rolled his eyes harder.

Stiles laughed.

It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is another one-shot that became a WIP, somehow. I have no idea where it is going, so if you have any suggestions, let me know.
> 
> Also, feel free to stop by my tumblr to check out my other Sterek-related stuff (okay, so all of my stuff) at www.watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Stiles Kolpath


End file.
